The Epistles of Raymond Montpellier and Responses from His Publicist
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: PC. Reepicheep and Trufflehunter send a series of letters to each other detailing the ongoings of the war and themselves in general under the personas of Raymond Montpellier and The Publicist. Note: This is a "call and response" story (Reepicheep has one chapter, Trufflehunter has the next and so on). 99% Canon (there are universe expansion moments in between major canon events).


_The Epistles of Raymond Montpellier and Responses from His Publicist_

Dedicated to Benjamin Franklin

* * *

**Author's Note: **

This story is a call and response story, meaning that Reepicheep will have one chapter and Trufflehunter will have the next and so on.

Also, these events are meant to reflect the canon. There are going to be some universe expansion moments during major canon events but major canon events will stay the same.

* * *

Pseudonyms:

**Raymond Montpellier/The Author**- Reepicheep

**The Publicist- **Trufflehunter

**King Barnabas I and II- **Miraz

**Madeline: **Servant of Miraz who is loyal to him

**Master of Political Dispute: **Aslan

* * *

**#1**

Sir,

It perhaps is improper, egotistical or ludicrous to inform you, The Publicist, that I shall present at least once a week every Tuesday, an Epistle of Merit, which shall hopefully be an outlet for depression, grief, and the multitude of serious anxiety disorders.

Observations conclude that readership is based on familiarity with the Author, so to present familiarity, I shall attempt to briefly summarize the Turmoil of My Life in simplistic terms so that anyone- be they a Mathematician or an Idiot of the Highest Caliber can comprehend it.

At the time of my Birth, my parents were onboard a small fishing vessel of twenty-three and a half feet off the coast of Archenland. The local fisherman, Mister Forster, an augur of thunderstorms, pulled the ship round towards Port Venice Harbor (Venice is a small town near the sea). Sadly, the storm approached faster than anticipated as my Father held me, embracing the son he always dreamed of, a wave came over the side and swept him overboard. In a span of three and half hours, eleven minutes and fifty-seven seconds, my Mother became a Parent and a Widow.

When she arrived in Venice she made her way North to Cair Paravel, where I was brought into the home of King Barnabas I (the one they presumed to be mad). There I was taught to believe that the King was my Father. My Mother, who stayed with me until I was roughly seven, attempted to reveal the truth but was always interrupted by Madeline, the Stewardess of the House. I do not remember her (Madeline) very much, there was nothing to be discussed with her. Then again, when you are six, you rarely have time to traverse into adult conversation. Your main focus is simply discovery- of the world and otherwise- and adult conversation, otherwise known as Conversations of Merit, bore the living out of you. All this woman talked about was Politics and War and of course, being surrounded by that particular Conversation made me interested as the years dragged on. When I was seventeen I began to seek my Apprenticeship for the art of Political Conversation (also known as Conversations of Political Dispute) after I had discovered that King Barnabas II (Barnabas I's son) wanted to invade Ettinsmoor for the prospect of gold and rhodium. I advised against the pursuit but Barnabas (II) insisted on the expedition. He failed and died along the way.

My Master of Political Dispute was a man of Prestige and Power. He possessed Humility, Respect and much of the Grander Materials than most and wasn't sore about it. I remember something he said once:

"Power be not the force you have, but the influence you have."

Simplest truth in the world.

So is the mission of this escapade of mine- these Merit Epistles. Finding simple truths in the world and making the Public aware of their simplicity. For I find that complexities of Life often obstruct the goals of it. We wish to be successful but we find it difficult to do so due to barriers set by employers, peers and relatives. In order to hurdle over this, we must seek the simple truths and the first order of business is power and how much of an oxymoron it is. For it is necessary to have power (of the will) in order to succeed, but it is extremely unnecessary to display the Forced Power, the literal act of violent reprimands. The true definition of Power, Dear Publicist, is to have the ability to obliterate the world without actually doing so.

I shall not desist your industrious productivity any further but I suggest you take my words to heart. Use the Power you have to either obliterate My Voice or to amplify it.

Your Most Humble Servant,

Raymond Montpellier


End file.
